Porque a Percy Weasley le gusta tanto el tren muggle
by wood-katie
Summary: Porque Percy weasley prefiere tomar el tren muggle, cuando con un simple movimiento de varita puede aparecerse, porque se despierta 25 minutos antes cada mañana. Por favor percy no puedes negarlo aceptalo.


Hola es lo primero que escribo, no lo primero que escribo, pero si lo primero que me animo a subir así que lean y cuéntenme que tal les pareció, se acepta de todo desde grandes felicitaciones, un no estuvo TAN mal eh leído peores, hasta amenazas de muerte así puedo saber que tan mal lo hice o en el mejor de los casos que les allá gustado sea como sea, si comentaran me harán muy feliz

P.D. Es bien conocido que nada del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenece. Yo solo hago esto para pegarle un bofetón a la rutina y no gano nada excepto por la satisfacción de que tal vez les guste.

Oh, y para antes de que se me olvide, vaya que soy despistada perdería la cabeza si no la tuviera pegada, este fíc está inspirado en una canción de la oreja de vangogh no se me viene el nombre de la canción pero es lindísima ahora sí sin más preámbulo YO les presento˸

Porque a Percy Weasley le gusta tanto el tren mugle.

Percy Weasley se encuentra sentado en el vagón de un tren muggle, a excepción de que es un mago, para las demás personas él es un chico como cualquier otro para los demás excepto para una.

Una chica que ha quedado completamente fascinada con él. Ese chico alto, siempre con el semblante serio, lindos ojos y su cabello tan rojo como el de ella la diferencia es que él lo tiene corto y completamente acolochado.

Ella Audrey Bennett, una chica que cada martes y jueves tiene la esperanza de verlo en la estación y sabe que estará ahí porque bueno, quizá lo vigilo un poco, pero sabe que llegara es por eso que esa mañana se ha levantado un poco más temprano de lo normal y estuvo peleándose con su largo cabello pelirrojo para lograr peinarlo en una coleta más o menos decente.

Ella que de nuevo se encuentra ahí sentada frente a él, ese chico al que en cierta ocasión escucho mencionar se llamaba Percy lo recordaba muy bien, le encantaba ese nombre, él que siempre lograba estar presente en sus pensamientos, él que ni se imagina que ella lleva por él su falda más bonita.

Él que suelta un bufido contra la ventana y ella suspira sin poder evitarlo.

Él, él, siempre él, él que la está viendo ahora mismo, ella que no puede retirar la mirada de sus ojos, pero ella cierra los ojos y el aparta la vista.

Y entonces sucede, inevitablemente no puede contenerse, no quiere contenerse. Despiertan sus labios y pronuncian su nombre tartamudeando, ella supone que él piensa que chica más tonta, se quiere morir, se quiere matar quiere que algo que pase pero Ya.

Pero el tiempo se pasa y él se acerca diciendo: Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos, se que vienes cada martes y jueves, yo vengo toda la semana esperando poder verte así que cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren, le confiesa tan rojo como su cabello.

Pensando que con un movimiento de varita, el llegaría a su destino pero eso no se lo diría aún, además no le importaba mucho si tenía que levantarse 25 minutos antes, solo para poder verla sentada en el vagón del tren.

Ella no sabe qué hacer, que decir, como rayos actuar, ni sabe qué pensar, la primera estupidez que se le viene a la mente es hacer una nota mental:

Tú, Audrey Bennett serias una pésima espía.

Y lo otro así, REACCIONA mujer habla de una buena vez, lo único que alcanza a hacer es sonreír.

Y el tren ya está llegando sus vidas han cambiado un día especial este 11 de marzo, llegan a un túnel que apaga la luz, ella le encuentra las cara gracias a sus manos, él las toma entre las suyas a su parecer tan suaves y frágiles y le confiesa que le ama ella no puede estar más feliz, incluso más que eso se encuentra extasiada.

Se acerca a él y lo besa tiernamente hasta que Percy reacciona y profundiza el beso, el tren ha llegado y todos comienzan a bajar. Todos excepto dos pelirrojos muy acaramelados en uno de los vagones del tren ellos prefieren seguir ahí besándose después de todo ambos se quieren y al final del día es lo único que interesa …

Bien he aquí lo mejor que tenia para hacer esta tarde espero no haberlos aburrido demasiado, si no es mucha molestia, que tal un comentario dándome una, crítica constructiva o que me amenacen por haberlos hecho leer esto.

Pero yo NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! Excepto de si cometí faltas yo quería un Percy/Audrey y solo encontré unos 2 que me gustaron a por cierto va dedicado a Airuna que de ella fue que leí su one-shot y bueno después de que craneara bastante, esto ha salido espero no haberlo hecho tan mal que tal si son buenos samaritanos y me sacan de dudas?

Bueno muchisisisimos besos att. W.K. por cierto en potterfics me encuentran como Katie-wood aquí es al revés ¿Qué cosas no?


End file.
